Battle At Hogwarts
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Soren and the band haven't had any trouble from the Other time, and they've had no reason to go back. But when Soren has a star sight dream of Hedwig's death, they're going back, and they'll be just in time for the battle at Hogwarts. But this time, someone won't be coming back. *Sequel to Voldemort in Ga'Hoole Time.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ga'Hoole. Sorry for the short first chapter. Review.)

Soren smiled as he watched the last few owls enter the Ga'Hoole tree. It was getting bright, time for some sleep.

He turned around and walked back into the hollow he shared with Pelli. His daughters had moved out by now, one of them moving in with their mate.

Pelli turned her head to him. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, though she was clearly tired. "Good light Soren."

"Good light Pelli." Soren said. Then the two of them got comfortable in their nest ,and fell asleep.

Things had been peaceful at the tree since Voldemort had been killed in their time. After all the wars and adventures Soren had been through in his life time, the peace was nice and much needed. But as he was about to find out, this peace wasn't going to last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soren blinked and looked around in surprise. He was sitting on the highest point of Hogwarts, in the Other time. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was having a star sight dream, but the front of his mind was busy trying to figure out what was going on.

There were explosions and screams going on down below. Then Soren heard a hiss behind him. He spun his head all the way around and blinked in shock. "Coryn!"

The owl cocked his head, anger the only thing in his eyes. "That's Nyroc!" Then he shoved Soren off the top of Hogwarts. Soren let out a scream as rocks came tumbling him, blocking out the moon.

He thought he was going to crash to the ground and die. Then someone grabbed him. He spun his head around again, looking up. "Hedwig!"

"Don't worry Soren! I've got you!" She called.

Soren suddenly noticed something odd going on. He looked down at the ground and saw they were no longer over Hogwarts, nor were they anywhere else familiar. "Hedwig! Where are we?!" He called up.

"We're on our way to the Burrow Soren. Harry's Other friend Ron-" She never got to finish. Hedwig jolted up into the air as if swung up by a strong air current. It forced Soren's head to rotate around. He gasped. Her eyes were scared, but they were glazing over, and her body was beginning to crumple. She had _died._

"Hedwig!" Soren cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hedwig!" Soren cried. His head snapped up as he awoke from his dream.

Pelli gave a little jump, waking up too. "Soren!" She exclaimed. "Soren, are you alright?"

"Yeah. . ." Soren replied. "I think. . ." He had woken up screaming Hediwg, his friend from the time of the Other. But why had he been so panicked about her. Then he realized it. He had been having a star sight dream! Under normal conditions he wouldn't remember the dream until it happened, but this one had technically _already _happened. "Hedwig's going to die."

Pelli blinked. She had been to the Other time twice, briefly, and the first time she had met Hedwig. "Are you sure?"

Soren nodded. "I had a star sight dream about her." He said. He recounted the dream. He had been caught by Hedwig, which was strange since he didn't remember falling, and then how she'd jolted and died for no apparent reason.

"Just like Claymore." Pelli said softly.

Soren nodded, remembering Otulissa and Cleve's son. "That means, the Others are going to kill her." Said Soren.

Pelli looked up. "Then you have to go save her."

Soren was surprised for a moment, but then he gave a slow nod. It couldn't take too long after all. "Alright, but I'm calling a parliament meeting. The rest of the band needs to know about this, and I need to leave Ajin in charge while I'm gone." Ajin was Bells mate, and he'd be king when Soren died.

(Yeah, Soren didn't remember all of his dream.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I hope you realize we're coming with you." Twilight said.

"Yeah, Hedwig's our friend too." Gylfie added.

Soren knew this was going to happen, especially in Gylfie's case. She was closer to Hedwig than all the others. He also knew he had to make his point fast, because they could only go to a specific time in the past and arguing too much could cause them to miss their chance.

Soren nodded. "I know you all want to go, but don't forget it's going to be dangerous. One of the Others might kill us instead."

Twilight scoffed. "We've dealt with danger before. I think we can handle it."

Gylfie nodded. Digger pointed out, "We won't be gone long, if we hurry, we might be able to stop Hedwig from throwing herself into danger anyway."

Soren hadn't thought of that before. He nodded. "Then let's hurry up and go!" The band flew out into the roots.

Waiting on the other side were Midnight and Arison. "We're ready." Midnight said.

"Ready for what?" Twilight asked, though Soren had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"To save Hedwig of course." Midnight said.

"No, you two are staying here." Twilight told her.

Midnight looked hurt, but Soren didn't want to waste anymore time. He stepped over. "Listen Midnight, you and Arison can come to the Other time later, but after the mission."

Midnight opened her mouth to object, Arison cut her off. "Let it go Midnight." He said, as the band continued towards the Other time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The band flew across the sky as fast as they could. "Soren! Where are we going again?!" Twilight called.

"To the burrow!" Soren said. "Hedwig said she was on her way there in the dream!" Coming from anyone else, that would've sounded ridiculous.

When they got to the burrow though, Hedwig wasn't there. "Did she say where she was coming from?" Gylfie asked.

Soren shook his head. Before he could figure out what to do next, a familiar face poked his head out the window. Pigwidgeon. "Are you looking for Hedwig? Silly question, I already know the answer. It's weird to ask a question you know the answer to. Anyway, I'm not sure where Hedwig is, but if she's coming here she'll be coming from that direction." Pigwidgeon waved his wing. "You see, earlier a bunch-"

The band didn't wait to find out what else Pigwidgeon had to say.

They all flew in the direction he'd waved his wing as fast as they could. Lights were starting to show up underneath them when Gylfie saw her. "Hedwig!" Gylfie cried.

Hedwig turned towards them, she had an urgency in her eyes. "I have to save Harry! He's in trouble!" She turned her head away again and flew forward.

"Hedwig no!" Gylfie shouted. She flapped forward faster, the other three coming after her. "You're going to-"

She never got to finish. Hedwig got hit by a green spell, and plummeted towards the ground. "Hedwig!" Gylfie shouted.

Soren noticed she wasn't the only one. Harry was clearly upset too, but he disappeared before Soren could look again.

"No." Twilight said softly as Hedwig disappeared.

For a moment, Soren allowed himself to be sad too. Then he looked up. They had other problems. There were still Others flying around on brooms, and they were still casting green spells. Soren turned towards his head towards Gylfie. Then he noticed with horror a green spell was coming straight towards her.

"Gylfie!" Soren shouted. He shoved himself into her so she'd moved. It worked, but the green spell still hit her wing.

Gylfie's wing started shaking uncontrollably, and she started to fall. Gylfie let out a scream as she fell. Without bothering to see what else was going on, Soren dove down after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flame, Midnight, Eva, Arison, and Areen had all managed to squeeze themselves into Twilight and Elna's hollow.

"Well?" Eva wanted to know.

Midnight shook her head. "They didn't want us to go."

"I told you they wouldn't." Flame said. He was looking awfully smug about it.

"Well that's a shame. Because we're going anyway." Midnight replied.

Flame turned to her in shock. "What? No. There's a reason they don't want us to go."

"Because it's dangerous?" Arison suggested. "If that's the case, we've already dealt with danger."

"Yeah, and we should they take all the risks anyway?" Eva asked.

Flame looked around at the group of owls. His eyes stopped on Areen, who was sitting a little away from everyone else. "Areen, you're with me right? You don't want to endanger these guys." He waved his wing at Arison and Eva.

Areen looked pained a moment. She turned away. "No. I don't." She said softly. "But I can't stop them from going to the Other time." She turned back towards them, and her voice got a little louder. "What I can do, is protect them while we're there."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Soren!" Twilight shouted. He started after Soren.

"Twilight look out!" Digger warned.

Twilight, taking his advice, pulled up right as a spell whizzed past.

"We have to get lower." Digger told him. "Where there are less spells."

Twilight gave a nod. He folded his wings up and started to fall. Digger followed suite. Twilight looked down. "Wait. . ." Twilight said.

Digger looked uncertain, but he waited.

Twilight looked at the ground in concentration. "Alright fly!" He shouted.

The two spread their wings out again, just before hitting the tree tops. Well, Twilight missed the tree tops anyway. Digger had to flap a bit and brushed against the leaves.

They flew to a different tree and landed. The two took a moment to catch their breath. "We've got to find Soren and Gylfie." Digger said.

"Any idea where they are?" Twilight asked.

Digger looked around and shook his head. "Not from here. But they couldn't have landed much farther than us, we were pretty close together up there." He gave his head a little jerk to the sky.

Twilight nodded. "Right. . ." He said uncertainly. "Then let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Darn these short chapters. They'll get longer, I'm just not sure when.)

On the way down Gylfie writhed around in pain. Soren supposed he should be glad she wasn't dead, but if she didn't get things under control soon it wouldn't make much difference. Falling from this height would more than kill you.

Soren's eyes widened when he saw that wasn't their only problem. Directly below them was a road, and it was in use.

At that point, Gylfie finally seemed to be growing still. "Gylfie! Come on flap!" Soren shouted.

Gylfie tried to. "Soren, I'm upside down." She pointed out, as her attempts to right herself failed.

Soren quickly gave himself a push below her. He brushed up against her wings in a way that flipped her back around. She pulled up just as a car, as Elna had told them they were called, whizzed past. The two hovered for a moment, watching the car disappear. Soren looked around. This road, and the lights above it, seemed like the only sign of Others around here. Everything else was forest.

"What do we do now?" Gylfie asked.

Soren sighed and looked down. "I guess we find Twilight and Digger, and we get home."

Gylfie nodded. "Alright." She said sadly.

So Soren and Gylfie flew forward, calling out their friend's names.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Twilight glided silently across the forest. He was alone for now, but he and Digger made sure they were still in shouting distance from each other. It would be the opposite of helpful if they lost each other.

Twilight noticed it was getting lighter. He looked up for a moment. The Others had lit something up ahead, he'd have to be careful once he got there. Then he looked back down and saw white feathers out of the corner out of his eyes. Twilight let out a gasp. Could it be Soren? Twilight actually hoped it wasn't. That would mean Soren was dead.

"Digger! Come over here!" Twilight cried out. He flew over to the mess of white feathers and started shoving away branches that had fallen over it. It wasn't Soren.

"Twilight? Twilight what is it?" Digger asked. He flapped over and must've looked over Twilight shoulders. "Oh."

Sitting there was a body. It wasn't Soren, or Gylfie, but Hedwig. The two sat in silence for a moment. Digger opened his mouth, probably telling Twilight they should leave. Then Twilight lifted his head. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

Digger nodded. "I think so."

"Twilight!" A voice called.

"Digger!" Another one followed.

The recognized those voices. "Soren!" Twilight shouted.

"Gylfie!" Digger added.

The two flew towards the shouts. Soren and Gylfie turned to them and Gylfie smiled brightly. "You two are okay!"

"We're okay?" Twilight questioned. "You two were the ones who were in trouble?"

Gylfie nodded, her smile falling. "We did have a close one, but we're fine. Now we should get out of here."

"I think Soren has other ideas." Digger said. They all turned to Soren. He was looking at the sky in concern. "Soren?"

"It's getting bright." Soren said. "I think we should find someplace to rest before we get caught by crows."

Digger nodded. "We've had a tiring night anyway."

No one could argue that. They went back into the forest, Twilight and Digger steering them away from Hedwig's body, until they found an old hollow. It was a little small for the four of them, but it was old enough for them to realize it wasn't used anymore. The four crammed themselves in, and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Thanks Banjostrings. And having written a few stories with long chapters, I can sort of see why they stop.)

Areen, Eva, Arison, Midnight, and Flame came bursting out of the portal. Flame lost his balance momentarily, thanks to suction power of the portal.

"So, what next Midnight?" Eva asked.

Arison made a face. Midnight? He was in on this plan too. He was behind Eva though, so she didn't notice.

Midnight answered. "We find where the band went."

She flew forward. They left the back room, then Midnight's flapping slowed, it looked like she was going to go yeep. "Whoa." She breathed.

The other owls looked forward. Arison couldn't blame her. Everything looked destroyed, including the building they were in. "Great Glaux." Eva agreed.

"What happened here?" Arison wondered, mostly to himself. He flapped forward a bit.

"Look out!" Arison was shoved to the ground just as a spall whizzed through a window, shattering it.

Eva let out a scream as she flapped out of the way. Arison looked up at who had saved him. It was Nyra, the Nyra from this time. "Are you crazy?!" She demanded.

"You bet he is." Midnight joked. "Now what happened here?"

Nyra shook her head. "I'm not an expert on Others, but something's changed. All the shops are being closed or destroyed,"

"Or both." Another owl, Nyroc, added.

Nyra nodded. "Right. And it's all being caused by the Others in the black cloaks. They closed this place down and took a few of the other owls and creatures with them."

"Death Eaters." Arison breathed.

"Come again?"

"The ones in black cloaks. They're called Death Eaters. They work for this evil dark lord." Arison explained.

"How do you now this?" Nyroc asked.

Arison opened his mouth, then closed it again. "It's a long story." He said.

"And now we should get out of here." Areen pointed out. She looked nervous, and Arison couldn't say he blamed her.

"What? No." Midnight said. "This is even more dangerous than we thought, the band might need our help."

"If they do, there are owls out there more helpful than us. We should go back and talk to some of them." Areen argued. Arison could hear the temper rising in her voice and, involuntarily, his feathers shrank back, remembering when she'd attacked him and Eva.

Flame meanwhile, flew over to Areen. "I agree. We weren't supposed to be here anyway."

Midnight's feathers grew bigger. "I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm going to help, and if you aren't coming with me, then go ahead and leave!" She whirled around and flapped for the door as fast as she could.

"Midnight no!" Arison flew after. Then he felt something hit his head, and the world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Cleve, have you seen the owlets?" Otulissa asked as her mate came in. She wasn't terribly worried she couldn't find them. After all, they were getting older, they didn't need their parents all the time.

Cleve on the other hand, was having an entirely. That much was apparent in his voice when he spoke. "They're not here? Or in their hollow?" He asked.

"No." Otulissa shook her head. "Why?" She thought that was a good thing. They should be out doing something productive, especially at this time of night.

"I can't find them anywhere in the tree, or the island. I was hoping you'd seen them."

"They're not in the tree? You're sure?" Otulissa clarified. Now she was getting worried too. True, the chaws would leave the tree, but none of them were gone right now.

Cleve nodded. Before Otulissa could say anything else, or come up with a plan, Elna flew to the entrance. "Hey you two, have you seen Midnight and Flame?" She wanted to know.

"They're missing too?" Cleve wondered.

Elna nodded. Then she looked thoughtful. "Your owlets and mine missing . . . Oh no."

Otulissa and Cleve looked at each other. "Oh no what?" Otulissa wanted to know.

Elna had already turned around and spread her wings. "Just a theory." She leapt out of the hollow. Otulissa and Cleve followed her out.

Elna flew to the hollow Flame and Midnight shared. She rooted around through Flame's nest. "They did. They went to the Other time." She waved what looked like a stick, though in truth it was a wand, she'd found in Flame's hollow. "He told me he'd leave this here if he ever 'got dragged' to the Other time without getting to tell me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arison blinked his eyes open. His first thought was that he was under water. His second, and much more likely thought, was that his glasses had fallen off. _Or maybe they were taken off. _He thought, as he remembered something hitting him. But what had?  
He stopped trying to use his eyes, since they were clearly useless, and listened. There were creatures wandering around nearby. From the echoes Arison could get a good idea on what the room was shaped like. And from the language they were speaking, it was obvious the creatures were Others.

"Arison?" Someone hissed nearby. "Arison are you awake?" It was Midnight.

Arison turned his head towards her voice. "Yeah. You alright?"

Midnight nodded. "You were worse off than me until now."

"I'm still not doing great, I don't have my glasses." He pointed out.

"Yeah, the Others took those. It looks like they're examining them." Midnight explained.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Arison questioned.

"Arison, I'm giving you a look." Midnight narrated. "I don't speak Other." There was a pause while the Others spoke. "Wait . . . I think I heard the name of Hedwig's Other in there. He's Harry right?" Arison nodded. "Well I suppose your glasses are pretty similar."

Arison scoffed. "What? Do they think I'm Harry and I-" Midnight shushed him before he could say 'magically turned into an owl.' For a moment they sat in silence, Arison feeling baffled.

Midnight broke the silence. "Sorry." She whispered. "The Others noticed us talking, I didn't want to draw too much attention to us."

"That's new." Arison teased.

Midnight made a frustrated noise. "This is serious. We've been captured by Others, we need to escape."

"Well, first we need to wait for the Others to leave. They won't let us escape, so let's just wait." So the two did just that, both thinking of escape plans as they did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soren opened his eyes. For a moment he was confused, then the memories came back to him. Soren sighed. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but it was too early to be up. The sun was still high in the sky.

Then he heard another noise. Thinking perhaps it was the noise that had woken him up, he flew towards it. At least, he thought he was flying. Something was off. He was just figuring it out when Hedwig appeared on a branch. She was a scroom, and that explained why Soren felt different when he was flying. He knew, if he looked behind him he would still see his body back with the other three band members.

_Hello Soren. _Hedwig 'spoke'.

_Hedwig. I'm sorry we couldn't save you. _Soren communicated with his thoughts. He was actually starting to get used to talking to scrooms.

_No. _The thought had been more of a feeling than an actual thought. _If you had saved me, Harry would've died._

_Harry. That's why you're here isn't it? He has something to do with your unfinished business?_

_Yes. _Once again, it was more an emotion than a thought. _Harry's going to need help, at the battle coming. _

_What battle?  
You should know. You dreamed about it. The battle of Hogwarts._

Soren drew in a gasp. That's how he knew he was back in his body, he couldn't have gasped otherwise. He looked around, the other three were still sleeping. _I dreamed about it. . . _Soren wondered. He knew he'd had a star sight dream, and he usually forgot about those. He sighed. It looked like they'd be going to the battle of Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Areen, Eva, Flame, Nyra, and Nyroc all sat gaping out the window as two Others carried their friends/siblings away. "Well we have to save them!" Areen declared.

"Save who?"

The all turned their heads around. Cleve, Otulissa, and Elna had come through the portal. It was Elna who had asked the question, but judging by the face Otulissa was making she had figured out the answer. "Arison. Midnight." She said, confirming it. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Others came out of nowhere!" Eva cried. "They fired red lights. I thought it was kind of pretty, but it knocked Arison and Midnight out! The Others stole them!"

"We have to stop the Others!" Nyroc declared. "Whatever they have planned it can't be good."

Areen nodded, but their parents had other plans. "_We'll _go after the Others." Otulissa said. "Areen, you take the others back home."

For a moment Areen sputtered, then she reminded Otulissa, "But you haven't been to this time very often."

"Yeah, we know more about it." Eva added proudly.

"Um . . . yoo-hoo." Elna waved a wing. "I was _born_ in this time. Trust me, I know the most about it."

"And we could help!" Nyra offered.

"Come on guys, let's just get out of here." Flame said.

Areen sighed. "Alright." She agreed softly. The three got into the air and flew back to the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There was the sound of footsteps moved away. Then there was the opening and closing of the door. The blob like Others had left the room.

"They're gone Arison." Midnight needlessly said.

"I know." Arison said through a sigh. "Now, you have an escape plan?" He had thought of a few possibilities, but none of them seemed very good.

"Yep." Midnight replied. "I should be able to pick the lock on this cage."

Arison heard the click of her talons extending into an attack position. He squinted. She was picking the lock with her claw. The two stared in silent concentration. Then there was a satisfying click.

"Yow!" Midnight drew her talon back. "It snapped my claw." She explained.

"You alright?" Arison asked.

Midnight hissed softly, looking at her talon. "I'll be fine." She said. "Just hurts."

"Here, I'll get myself out." Arison volunteered. He grabbed the bars with his talon and felt around for the lock.

Midnight scoffed. "You don't exactly know what you're doing Arison. I'll do it, I have more claws." She flapped out of her cage and unlocked Arison. "Now let's get out of here."

Arison nodded. "I think, from the sound, that's the way out." He pointed to the door the Others had left the room out of.

Midnight flew over, turned the door, and pulled. It was too heavy for her on her own though. "Arison, little help here."

Arison flew over and helped her pull. Together, they opened the door. Outside, there were a bunch of other buildings, and cars whizzing by, and Others. Midnight's eyes widened. She grabbed Arison and dropped to the bushes, bringing him with her, before the Others could take too much notice of them.

"Where are we?" Arison hissed.

Midnight shook her head. "I have no idea." She peered out of the bushes. "Nothing looks familiar."

"This is going to be harder than we thought."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Areen looked out of the hollow. She turned her head back around. Eva was sound asleep. Areen smiled sadly, then she jumped into the sky and flew down. She entered the roots, looking around cautiously. Luckily, almost everyone who had a reason to go to the roots was in the Other time.

Once Areen was sure it was safe she walked into the roots and towards the tunnel. The tunnel was too small to really fly anyway.

Areen reached the portal. She stared at it for a moment, then she took a deep breath. "Oh yes! You're going back to save Arison!" A voice behind her shouted.

Areen gave a little scream of surprise. How had anyone possibly gotten so close without her realizing? She whirled around, it was Eva.

Eva cocked her head. "That is what you're doing? Right?"

Areen sighed. "Yes."

Before she could say anything else Eva leapt into the air eagerly. "Yay! Let's go!" She ran towards the portal.

"Hold it!" Areen grabbed her talon and pulled her back. "You're not going with me."

Eva looked hurt for a moment. Then she got firm. "Well then, try to stop me." She jerked her talon away and stood up straighter.

Areen sighed again. She wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. But if things get too dangerous, you better get out."

"But. . ." Eva started to object.

"Agree, I'll let you come with me, and it'll be easier for both of us." Areen stuck out her talon.

Eva looked like she was contemplating it. Then she smiled. "You got it." She shook Areen's talon, and the two stepped through the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(By the way, sorry the updates are slowing done. It's nothing, my mood is just changing.)

The Band flew back to Diagon Alley. They had made fairly good time. In fact, things had been surprisingly uneventful that night.

Soren should've known it wouldn't last. As soon as they could back Flame flew over. "Dad! Soren!" He cried. "Midnight and Arison have been captured! Mom, Otulissa, and Cleve went after them, but Areen and Eva went back to Other time anyway."

Soren blinked as he took it in. "Midnight's in danger?" Twilight questioned behind him.

Flame bobbed his head up and down.

"We have to do something." Gylfie said.

"That's not all we have to do." Soren said. At the questioning looks the other band members gave him Soren explained. "I got a visit from anther scroom." He proceeded to tell them about his conversation with Hedwig.

Gylfie gasped. "There's going to be a battle at Hogwarts?"

Soren nodded. "And trust me, from what I remember of my dream, we'll need all the help we can get."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Anything familiar yet?" Arison asked, squinting.

Midnight tried not to scoff, he was having problems seeing not hearing, but she didn't see why he was squinting when she could tell him all the important things about the scenery. "No." Midnight replied.

"Everything still look the same?"

"Yep." Midnight scanned the ground. So many identical houses. . . Then she blinked. There were a bunch of Others dressed in black cloaks standing in front of one of the houses. "Hey, look at the cloaked Others." She waved her wing in their direction.

Arison looked in that direction. Then one of the Others turned in their direction. Midnight gasped. "On second thought don't look at them. They're Death Eaters." She grabbed his talon again and pulled him over to a windowsill.

"Well what do we do know?" Arison asked.

Midnight looked around. "I don't think the Others are after us." She said. _But they're really interested in that house._ She thought, looking at the house they were staring at. Suddenly she saw movement inside. She gave a little gasp and looked down at the Others. They hadn't reacted. That was weird. . .

Midnight turned to Arison, "We're going into that house."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Midnight and Arison fell to the ground inside the house. All the windows had been locked up tight, so they'd been forced to use the door again. As Midnight was quickly figuring out, owls were not meant to use doors.

She and Arison got up. As soon as they did, an Other shouted something. They couldn't understand what he'd said, but Midnight was more alarmed about the fact that she couldn't see him. His voice had been loud, yet it didn't seem to be coming from one place. She looked around wildly.

Then something began to form out of what looked like sand on the floor. It was taking on the shape of an Other. Midnight let out a scream. "It's a scroom!" She shouted.

"What?! That's impossible. Others-" Arison was cut off as the sand Other fell apart again, returning to dust on the floor.

Midnight backed up into Arison, trembling violently. Arison put a wing on her shoulder comfortingly. "You sure it was a scroom?" He asked.

"It wasn't a normal Other, that's for sure." Midnight said. Then she realized what she'd said and her fear disappeared for a moment. "Not that Others are ever normal."

Arison laughed weakly. "Alright. Let's see what else is in this place."

Midnight gulped but nodded. "Okay. Let's split up. You look around this floor, I'll take the second one."

Arison shook his head. "Bad idea. I can barely see if you'll remember."

"Oh. Good point." Midnight said. Though she would never admit it, she'd been afraid to explore this place on her own anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Midnight and Arison peered into the last room on the first floor. For the first time there was something actually alive inside. It was really short and had a bat like face. Unfortunately they could hear him talking, muttering to himself, and he was speaking in the Other language.

Neither of them spoke that except for the occasional name. Arison gave Midnight's talon a little tug. Midnight understood and they flew away from the room. They had figured out that silent form of communication, since they were already flying silently.

The two flapped up to the second floor. "Hey look." Midnight pointed at the wall.

"I can't." Arison reminded her.

Midnight grinned at him evilly. "I know." She giggled. It was Arison's turn to give her a look. This only caused Midnight to laugh harder. But she quickly stopped. "Okay, okay. There's this rope here is all." She grabbed it and pulled.

A curtain covering the wall moved aside revealing a picture of an Other. She began screaming at them. Screeching was a more appropriate word actually.

Midnight flapped back with a scream. "Cover her up!" Midnight ordered.

"I can't find the rope." Arison declared. He was waving his talon around wildly and was somehow getting all around the rope without actually touching the rope itself.

Midnight made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sob. She flew over and yanked the rope again. The curtain fell over the Other again. She screamed a bit more, but the curtain muffled it a bit and the Other soon stopped altogether.

Midnight let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Then she heard a voice muttering in a nearby room. It was complaining about how someone had foolishly pulled the rope again. Then she gasped. She'd understood what the voice had been saying. That could only mean thing. "There's an animal in there!" She swung her wing at the room.

"And not just any animal. I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Arison said.

Midnight felt confused. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Uh Midnight, a little help here." Arison had his talon on the door, because of course the door to the room just _had _to be closed.

Midnight sighed, getting tired of opening doors, and went to help Arison open the door. They managed to push it open. Then Midnight did recognize the voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Buckbeak!" Midnight cried.

Buckbeak, who had been facing the opposite direction, whirled around. He squawked loudly. Midnight remembered she was supposed to bow. It seemed Arison had remembered first because he was already bowing. She followed suite.

Buckbeak calmed down. He titled his head. "Arison? Midnight?"

"Mm-hm." Arison confirmed. He sounded nervous.

Buckbeak however, seemed a little awed. "You two have changed." He bowed back.

Midnight and Arison got back up.

Buckbeak did too. "Wait. Didn't you used to have two huge pieces of glass over your eyes?" Buckbeak asked Arison.

Midnight broke out laughing at the 'huge' comment. "Yep. As big as the moon!" She joked.

Arison just sighed. "They're called glasses." He told Buckbeak tiredly. "And the Others stole them. Not sure why."

Buckbeak shook his head. "Others are weird." Suddenly his expression changed. He looked, more sad. "So it's amazing how much they can grow on you. . ." Then he turned back to the owls, seeming to remember they were there. "But I think I can help you with that glasses problem. You see, Harry lost a pair here." He started walking away.

"Wait, Harry lives here?" Arison asked. "Hedwig's Other."

Buckbeak nodded. "He left a little before you got here, but he lost the glasses over a year ago, and he didn't live here then."

"Okay. . ." Arison said.

Buckbeak walked back over with a pair of glasses in his beak. He plunked them on Arison's face. "Better?"

Arison's eye widened, or maybe that was just the effect of the glasses. "Wow, these are perfect Buckbeak!"

Buckbeak smiled. "Thanks."

Arison swung his head to the window in the room. "Oh no, it's light out."

"You can stay here for the day." Buckbeak offered. "Harry and his friends are typically gone the whole day, they won't even notice you're here."

Arison smiled. "Thanks Buckbeak."

Midnight meanwhile was busy thinking of something Buckbeak had said earlier. She had to agree, Others were weird.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Midnight awoke, for a moment not having a clue where she was. Then the past night's activity came back to her. She sighed. It was later, but sun was still coming through the window. That meant she should get back to sleep.

_Wait, where's Buckbeak? _She wondered. Arison was sleeping next to her, but Buckbeak was nowhere in sight, and it was pretty hard to hide a creature that big.

Then she heard a sound outside. _Buckbeak? _She wondered. She flew over to the window. She was just in time to see three figures disappear. But there was still one figure, one Other, standing at the door. He seemed confused for a moment. He looked up at the building, and Midnight could tell he'd seen her. Then he smiled.

That's when Buckbeak showed up. "Midnight! Get away from there!" He grabbed her in his beak and yanked her away from the window.

Midnight let out a yelp. "Hey! What gives?!" She hissed.

Buckbeak let go of her and flapped angrily. Midnight's feathers shrank back a little as she remembered Buckbeak had a temper. "What gives is that only a certain number of Others can find this place, that's why there are a bunch of them standing in front of the building, they can't see it. And that Other out there," He jerked his head, "Is not one who's supposed to see it."

"Then, what do we do?" Arison asked. They both turned to him. They hadn't realized he was awake, but at some point their noise must have woken him.

Buckbeak sighed. "I'm not sure." He said. "But right now, I think we should stay in here."

Arison nodded. "I can listen at the door, see if I can figure out what's happening."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Arison leaned against the door. More Others had shown up since he'd first pressed his head there , and whoever these Other were they weren't friendly. There was the sound of shouting and smashing, as they tromped around the house casting spells.

"I think we might be in danger here." Arison said.

Midnight rolled her head, rolling her eyes was impossible. "Well thanks genius. I don't think we could've ever figured that out." She said sarcastically.

"This is serious!" Arison snapped. "We have to get out of here. And we can leave by the window, but Buckbeak. . ." He didn't have to finish that sentence. Buckbeak was too big to fit out the window.

Buckbeak frowned for a moment, then he stood up a little straighter. "Go ahead without me." He said. "I'll be fine."

Arison looked into his eyes for a long, stretched out, moment. Who did Buckbeak think he was kidding? "No." Arison said.

"Guys, we've got a problem." Midnight pointed out.

Neither of them paid much attention to her. Buckbeak made a slightly pissed off noise. "I have a better chance of handling Others than you. If you stick around you're not helping. Now do you have a better idea?"

"Boys. . ." Midnight tried to get their attention again. She was starting to sound panicked.

"We can try to sneak out the door. They're not near the front door any-"

"Hey Arison! Buckbeak! Are your brains filled with racdrops?!" She shouted.

Arison gasped at the use of a swear. Buckbeak squawked again. "What is it?!" He demanded.

Midnight opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the door opened. An Other stepped through.

"_That's _what." Midnight replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

For a moment the Other seemed frozen in shock. Arison, recovering to the surprise much faster, knew they had to use this opportunity. "Let's get out of here!" Arison shouted. He waved his wing for them to follow as he dashes out.

Buckbeak and Midnight followed him, but they didn't get far. There were more Others outside. "This way!" Buckbeak led them up the stairs. It was hard for the owls, they usually flew up the stairs, they had to jump to make it up on their feet. But they didn't have time to take flight.

An Other cast a spell at them. Midnight leapt out of the way, shoving Arison with her. The spell hit the railing instead, causing it fall down.

"ATTACK!"

Midnight blinked. She and Arison looked at each other. Both of them recognized that voice. "Nyroc?" Arison asked.

Sure enough, Nyroc was there. So was Otulissa, Cleve, Elna, and Nyra. Nyroc was standing on a railing, he wing pointed at the Others. Then more owls, a lot more, showed up and began attacking the Others.

"Thanks for the distraction." Otulissa said. "Now let's get out of here!"

Midnight and Arison didn't have to be told twice. They jumped off the stairs and into the air, and flew to the other owls. Buckbeak followed on foot. They all started to make for the door. All of them but one that is.

"You're leaving?" Nyroc asked.

They all turned back around to him, Elna and Midnight only turning their heads. "Well yeah, the Others are distracted." Nyra said.

"And they won't be forever." Cleve reminded them.

"But they're not dead." Nyroc said.

Nyra's flapping slowed as she started to go yeep. "D-dead."

"I didn't bring this attack to distract them, I brought it here to kill them." Nyroc explained. "Don't you see? The Others are too powerful. They won't die on their own. Clearly these owls came from the future as a sign. If we want their future we have to destroy the Others."

In a weird way it would almost make sense, but Nyroc's insanity was now showing in his eyes. Owls born under the eclipse were either great good or great evil, and ironically, this Nyroc must be great evil.

Nyra dropped to the ground, staring at Nyroc in horror.

For a moment Nyroc almost seemed hurt, then his expression changed to anger. "Don't you agree with me? Because if you don't, we're going to have a problem." His talons were extending dangerously.

Elna was the one who responded. "Leave her alone!" She shouted. She flung herself at Nyroc. The two of them hit the ground, one of Elna's talons gripping Nyroc's head. Nyroc slashed his talons at Elna's neck. Elna shrieked and leapt back, unintentionally dragging a claw across his face. He had gotten her neck, but not a deadly amount.

"We need to get out of here!" Cleve told them.

Sure enough, most of Nyroc's owl army was retreating, except there was one dead. To Arison's horror an Other had been killed too, now the remaining ones would be angry.

"Then let's go." Buckbeak called. He had opened the front door. None of them knew how he'd gotten it open, and none of them cared. They all flew out. Spells were still being cast at them as they left though, so they didn't slow down. They flew fast, none of them really caring where they went. None of them saw what happened to Nyroc and his owl army.

(Wow, that was comparatively speaking a really long chapter. But there was no good place to cut it.)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Two things that would be nice, but not required, for the readers to do. 1 is review, I think we've established that. 2 is vote on my 'what story should I write next' poll. I'm not sure if readers really care since this series will be over, but if you do have an opinion, not many people vote so it shouldn't be too hard to get what you want.)

Six owls and a hypogriff, Otulissa, Cleve, Elna, Nyra, Arison, Midnight, and Buckbeak, flew into what looked like an abandoned building. Elna has been weakening fast from the claw to her throat, they'd needed someplace to stop. The building was completely dark and the window had been open, so it seemed like the best place to go.

"We have to get Elna back to the Ga'Hoole tree. We don't have any of the supplies the infermury has." Otulissa said.

"Well . . . some potions can heal, but it would take too long . . . to make." Elna panted.

"Wait, potions come in bright colors and flasks right?" Cleve asked.

Instead of answering Elna looked up. Cleve was flapping in front of a cabinet he'd opened. It was full of flasks holding brightly colored liquids. "Those are potions." Elna confirmed.

Suddenly Buckbeak, who had been relieved moments ago, changed dramatically. He lashed out, flapping and swinging his clawed front feet. "Bow!" Midnight ordered.

Cleve, Otulissa, and Elna all bowed. Arison had to shove Nyra, who was still looking very shell shocked, into a bowed position. Buckbeak calmed down, regarded them all, and returned the bow. "Sorry about that. I would've done it sooner if there had been a good time." Buckbeak said. Then he turned around and walked to the window. Cleve set to work on reading the potion labels.

Arison cocked his head and crept a little closer to Buckbeak. Buckbeak didn't seem to notice him, which was odd considering how loud owls were on the ground. Buckbeak sighed. "I wonder if my Other will notice I'm gone."

"You have an Other?" Arison asked in confusion.

Buckbeak turned around, looking startled. "Well, no. Not like owls have them anyway. But I did live with Others. One was Hagrid."

Arison nodded, remembering it was at Hagrid's hut he and Buckbeak had first met. "He seemed like a nice Other."

"Yes he was." Buckbeak agreed. "But then Harry took me away from him, and his friend gave me ferrets." He smiled. "And they gave me to a different Other, Sirius. He was the one who lived in that building, the one you found me it." Buckbeak sighed and looked back out the window. "But Sirius hasn't been back in over a year. He's probably not ever coming back."

Arison remembered Buckbeak's face when he'd said Others were weird. This must've been what he was talking about. Arison flew up onto Buckbeak and put a wing on his neck sympathetically. "Buckbeak, I'm sure if Sirius hasn't come back, there's a good reason behind it."

Buckbeak didn't get to comment on that, because at that moment Cleve shouted, "Found it!" He held out a healing potion.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nyroc landed in an alley near the building they'd just been in, the building they'd just had a battle in. He put his wing up to his head. His owl army swarmed around him. "My Lord, are you okay?" One of them, a pygmy, asked.

He smacked her aside with his free wing. He would've preferred to only have large owls, they had a better chance against Others. But so many owls thought his idea was crazy he'd been forced to take what he could get.

"Give me my space!" Nyroc hissed. His whole army stepped back, almost in unison, without question. He let out another, much slower hiss. Then he pulled his wing off his head. There was a streak of blood on it. Now he'd have to clean his wing. If blood dried it got really uncomfortable and restricted movement. He'd learned after trying to attack an Other alone.

_But first things first. _Nyroc thought. _I have to figure out just how much damage this did. _He looked around, there was a puddle in the alley. He walked over to it, his army following from behind. They were thankfully leaving him his space now.

He looked into the puddle. The first thing that came into his mind was shock. He has a, currently bleeding, scar running from close to his beak to the end of his heart shaped disc. The next feeling was anger, that anyone would do this. Then, finally, he felt relief. The wound wasn't bad and would probably stop bleeding soon. That was good, because he needed to get back into action.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The owls watched in rapt attention as Elna's would sealed up perfectly in front of them. "How do the Others make this?" Cleve asked in wonder. Being a healer, this potion opened so many possibilities.

Elna shook her head. "I don't know, but there's probably a book that tells you how." She looked thoughtful. "In fact, with all the potions, there's probably a potions book in here somewhere."

"I've been thinking about that actually." Buckbeak said. They all turned to him. "This house is full of potions, that doesn't sound like it's abandoned."

"It's dark in here, and we didn't see any Others or even any signs they've been here in a while." Otulissa pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving." Buckbeak told her. "My home doesn't look like it has Others living in it either. But it does. Or did. I think you follow me."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was the sound of something soft scrapping across the ground. The owls all spun their heads towards the sound, but there wasn't anything there. "Well, we can't all have imagined it." Midnight said. She had intended it as a joke, but it was about to become something very serious.

Buckbeak sqwuacked loudly and leapt onto his hind legs. The owls turned around again. A snake had come out of seemingly nowhere. Buckbeak stumped his front feet up and down, trying to crush or claw the snake, but the snake kept slithering out of the way.

"Dinner!" She hissed. She wrapped herself around one of Buckbeak's legs.

"Let go of him!" Midnight shouted. She leapt into the air and charged the snake.

Elna knew what was coming from earlier that day. She leapt into the air and shoved Midnight aside just at the snake lashed out. She bit into Elna instead. Elna grabbed the snake's neck with her talons and squeezed. The snake just shook her head vigorously, flinging Elna off. Elna's talons ran through the snake's neck and head. She should've died. Then the wounds healed.

The snake laughed. "You think you can stop me? I can not be killed."

Arison gasped. He looked at the other owls, they knew too. Arison might have been hearing things the first time, but now there was no denying it. The snake healed instantly without any potions. And she spoke with two voices. One was a female, the other was very familiar. All this confirmed it. The snake was Voldemort.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Yes I call Voldemort a female in this chapter. Because the snake, we should all know who she is, is a female, and they don't know her name so they'd call her Voldemort. It feels really weird.)

Buckbeak grabbed Voldemort's neck in his beak, yanked her off, and flung her across the floor. "I can stop you." Buckbeak said. "And . . . you didn't bow!" He charged at her.

The snake wriggled away from him again. The snake whipped her tail out wildly. Unfortunately Airosn didn't realize what she was trying to do. The tail hit his head, causing him to fall over and for his glasses to fall off. Again. "Oh great, where are they?" He felt around with his talons.

Voldemort rose off the ground, an impressive amount for a snake, and shot down towards him, mouth open. Midnight flew at her from the side, knocking her head out of the way. She hit the ground instead. Midnight fell off and rolled over to see the snake. In retrospect, that was a mistake. The snake came at her again, and her talons couldn't reach the ground from this side.

Then, Voldemort jolted to a stop, her head snapping backwards.

"Huh?" Midnight voiced aloud. She got up.

"Wow! Good throw Areen!" Everyone in the room turned to the new voice. It was Eva. She and Areen were sitting on a window. Areen was leaning on a rock. It didn't take a genius to figure out Areen he flung a rock onto Voldemort, especially since there was one in the middle of her body. It was too heavy for her to lift off.

"Uh . . . Thanks." Areen replied, looking uncomfortable.

"Can I toss one?" Eva asked.

At the same time Otulissa said, "You two were supposed to go home."

These two things tossed out at once were distracting enough, no one noticed Voldemort lash out at Areen and Eva. She was close enough to the window he'd be able to reach them, and no one reacted in time. While no one but one.

Eva screamed and shoved the rock. It landed in Voldemort's mouth, bringing her head to the ground. "Move!" Otulissa shouted.

"But we have to stop Voldemort!" Midnight tried to argue.

Elna grabbed her talon and half pulled her away as Voldemort freed himself from the rock in his mouth. "We can't kill him without Soren's sword. Remember?" Elna reminded her. So the owls once again flew out of the 'abandoned' building.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Well, I suppose I owe you for saving me." Nyra said. They were back in the pet building, and Nyra had seemed to recover from the shock of her sibling being evil. At least as much as she could recover.

"Yeah." Midnight agreed. "We saved you from your brother _and _from Voldemort."

"Midnight!" Areen hissed. She was ignored.

Nyra crossed her wings. "I could've handled him."

"Sure." Midnight said sarcastically. "The youngest of us could completely handle Voldemort when there's only one way to kill him."

"I'm the oldest of you actually." Nyra said. "You guys aren't even born yet."

"I hadn't thought of that." Otulissa said. "It's fascinating."

Cleve nodded. "Yes. But now isn't the time to think of time travel. We'll study it more in depth when we get to the tree."

Buckbeak coughed. "Excuse me but what am I supposed to do in all this."

The owls looked at each other. None of them seemed to have any ideas. Except Midnight that is. "I know. You could come back to the tree with us."

"I-What?" Buckbeak seemed baffled.

"Well, you could. I did after all." Elna said. "If you wanted to."

"You know what? Why not?" Buckbeak smiled.

"Woo! We're going to live with Buckbeak!" Eva shouted in excitement. That settled, the owls, with the exception of Nyra, and hypogriff walked through the portal.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(First off, big thanks to Banjostrings for reviewing. You have no idea how happy I makes me that you like this.)

"Soren, all the weapons are ready, as are the owls armed with them. We got as many as we could who'd already been to the Other time." Twilight reported.

Soren nodded. "Excellent. Once our friends get back from the Other time we'll be good."

Twilight nodded, but he looked sad as he did. Soren put a wing on him. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. No owls know how to handle themselves better." That last part was probably a bit of a stretch, but Twilight appreciated the gesture none the less. He smiled weakly.

Digger stood up a little straighter. "Twilight, Soren, turn around."

Soren had been so busy paying attention to what was going on in front of him, he hadn't heard the heart beats. Now he heard them clearly though. He and Twilight turned around. "Elna! Midnight!" Twilight exclaimed. He, Elna, and Midnight, went off to the side to have their reunion.

They weren't the only ones there. Otulissa, Cleve, Arison, Areen, Eva, and. . . "Buckbeak? What are you doing here?" Soren asked. He quickly remembered to bow.

Buckbeak returned his bow. "My Other has been missing for a long time, I don't think he's coming back." He replied. He looked away. "In fact, I think he might be dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Soren said.

Buckbeak shook his head. "It's fine. We didn't know each other very well anyway."

"Well, I'm glad everything's sorted out, but what _are _you doing here Soren?" Otulissa asked.

"I talked to Hedwig's scroom." Soren explained. "She wants us to help in the battle of Hogwarts coming up."

"That's great!" Midnight shouted. Soren gave a start, not realizing she'd been paying attention. "Can I help?"

"What? We just went and got you out of the Other time, and now you're going to go charging back in?" Otulissa questioned.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me. You're not in charge of me." Midnight snapped. Then she turned and looked fondly at Elna and Twilight. "There two are."

"And I say you can help." Elna said, smiling proudly.

Otulissa opened her beak, and shut it again. It was the only time Soren had seen her at a loss for words. She found her voice again. "Elna, you-"

"Mom?" Arison interrupted. Otulissa turned to her. "Elna's right. We've been to the Other time a lot, more than you no offence. And I think we should be able to fight for it."

"I don't like it, but I can't argue with that." Cleve said. He sounded reluctant, and tired, but the fact still remained, Midnight, Arison, Areen, and Eva would be joining the fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Armed with battle claws and ice swords, the army of owls stepped through the portal. They were in the storage room, so they didn't notice something was off until they got out.

"Wow. So this is the Other time." One of the owls said. Needless to say, he had never been to the Other time. He looked around, sticking his head out of the shattered window in wonder.

"Wait, something's wrong here." Soren said.

They all turned to him. "What is it?" Pelli asked.

"Don't tell me we've gone to a different time." The new owl wanted to know.

Soren shook his head. "It's not that. It's snowing." At everyone's blank looks he continued. "In my dream it wasn't snowing, in fact it was fairly warm."

Midnight groaned, and she wasn't the only one who looked put out. Soren couldn't blame them really. They'd spent so much time getting ready. "You mean we have to go back, and wait until the snow clears?" Midnight demanded.

"Afraid so." Soren told him. Before anyone else could complain he added, "We can't pick when the battle will start, and if we went to Hogwarts now we'd just be sitting around waiting there. It's better we be in the tree."

No one could argue with that logic, so they all turned around and head back to the portal.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Soren 'woke up'. That was a lose term since he was outside of his body. And that meant there was a scroom nearby. He looked around. A snowy owl was standing near the edge of the hollow. Because of the sun setting on outside Soren didn't have a clear view of the owl, but it was obvious who it was.

_Hedwig? _

_Hello Soren._

_What are you doing here? _Soren hadn't meant for Hedwig to hear that one, but when communicating with thoughts it was hard to avoid.

_I'm here to tell you it's time. _She turned to him, and now there was no mistaking her. _If you want to make it in time for the battle, tonight's the night. Oh, and you might want to take a few extra weapons._

"Why?" Soren clamped his beak shut. Obviously his contact with Hedwig had been broken, and now he really was awake. He looked over at Pelli, she was the only one he shared a hollow with anymore. She was still sleeping.

Soren smiled. He didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he'd have to. She'd promised to come and fight. Soren walked over and nudged her awake. "What is it Soren?" She said, sounding tired.

"We have to go to the battle of Hogwarts tonight. We have to get ready." Soren explained.

"Tonight? How do you know?" Pelli asked.

Soren looked at where Hedwig had been. He wondered if she'd been forced to stay on earth all these years, waiting to finish her business. "Trust me, I know."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(This is now officially the longest of these cross-overs.)

The owls stepped out into the Other time again. This time there was slightly less surprise from the new owls, at least for a moment. That ended when Nyra came into view. She blinked and shook her head as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. "Um . . . what are you guys doing?"

"Great Glaux!" Shouted one of the new owls. "It's an owl from this time."

"You're new here aren't you?" Nyra asked. She didn't wait for confirmation. "I'm Nyra." She extended a talon.

"Edmund." The owl said, shaking her talon. "We're here for a battle. There's going to be one at Hogwarts." He explained.

"Speaking of, we should get there." Soren said. "It takes two nights to get there." He didn't have to add if you didn't travel by air, they all knew Soren didn't.

"Actually Soren, I think I know a way we can get there faster." Digger brought up. "The flew network."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Twilight asked. "Let's go find a chimney!"

"Wait!" Nyra called as everyone got ready to take flight. "I want to help, in the battle."

That was when Hedwig's words clicked. This was why she'd wanted them to bring extra weapons. "Well then, would you like battle claws or an ice sword?" He asked.

Ruby flew down and showed her both. Nyra's eyes grew wide when she saw the ice sword. "Woah. No way." She took it in her talon and staggered a little. "Little heavier than I thought." She chuckled.

"I can help with that." Ruby offered. "If you're going to use this, you'll need to learn how." So Ruby stayed behind and helped Nyra learn to use the ice sword.

The other owls flew out and began looking for chimney that connected to the flew network.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Help!" Gylfie cried. Soren whirled his head towards her. What looked like strange green brains had caught her talons and were trying to drag her into their container. Or trying to drag themselves out. Either way it wasn't good for Gylfie.

"I'm coming!" Soren leapt into the air and over to the container and swiped his claws, complete with Ezlyryb's old battle claws, at the brains.

For a moment it seemed to work. Then Soren saw one of the brains had a tentacle attached to his claw. It must have gotten itself there when he slashed at them. "Oh rac-" Before he could finish his swear the brain wrapped itself more firmly around his claw and began to drag him down too.

The two struggled against the brains, but they were wrapping themselves heavier around the two, and their wings, being their only free limbs, were just not good at situations like this. They both screamed for help, but even if someone did show up it would be unlikely they'd be any more help than Soren had been.

_I knew coming in here was a bad idea. _Soren thought. That was the last thing he was able to think before the brains began wrapping themselves around his head, squeezing.

Then all of a sudden they were free. Soren lifted his head and blinked slime out of his eyes. He was on the floor. He looked up to see Buckbeak surrounded by broken glass and trying to squash what was left of the brains. It didn't take much effort to figure out Buckbeak had knocked the container over, breaking it and the brains.

Once he'd squished what was left of them he turned to the owls. "Soren, Gylfie, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Gylfie said, getting up. "Thanks."

Buckbeak beamed proudly. "So, how's that fireplace coming along?"

In perfect timing, Twilight flew in. "We've found a fireplace!" He announced.

(The brains are from the year five book version.)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A siren flared as soon as Soren and Gylfie, the first two through the fireplace, came into Hogwarts. Twilight and Digger came in shortly after. "What's going on?" Twilight asked, raising his voice over to alarm.

"No idea!" Soren shouted back. "But we should-" He was cut off as Ruby and Nyra burst through "Hide!" He ordered. They all flew to different parts of the office like room they'd entered, some going into drawers or for the rug, some just flying as close the ceiling as possible.

Two cloaked Others walked in just as Otulissa and Elna burst through the fire place. The Others looked baffled, Otulissa and Elna nervous. Elna got ready to attack if need be. One of the Others raised his wand, then the other one stopped him. His tone suggested he was saying something like 'Really? You're really going to do that?'

The Other sighed, putting his wand back. Cron and Sylvanna burst through the fire place. One of the Others groaned. He waved his wand and the alarm stopped sounding. Then the Others left.

"What was that about?" Cron asked.

Soren shook his head, flying down from the ceiling. "No idea. That alarm sounded when Gylfie and I got in here, I guess the Others want to make sure no one gets in without them knowing."

Areen and Eva came through the fire place. Everyone gasped, but the alarm didn't sound. "What? What did we do?" Eva asked.

"Nothing." Soren said, relief in his voice. "I think we're fine now."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Oh thanks Banjostrings. I'm so glad there are people who like this. In fact, I'm kind of sad, because once this one is finished the series will be over.)

From a look out the window, the owls could tell the battle hadn't started. So, when everyone had gotten out of the chimney, so Soren suggested they fly over to the owlery.

They all flew over. Except Cleve, he was going to the dungeon to look for healing potions. Luckily they were in a room high up in Hogwarts, otherwise one of the Others might have noticed the army sized group of owls flying overhead.

They reached the owlery. The owls carrying extra weapons set them down in relief. Before they had much chance to rest though, someone recognized them. "Hey look! It's Elna!" One of the owls shouted.

"And that's the owl who told us all about the future." Another owl added, waving a wing at Otulissa. Soren recognized him as the one who'd laughed at Gylfie for crashing a broom and Digger for being turned blue.

"But what are you doing here?" Another familiar face, Larsome, asked.

"We're here for the battle of Hogwarts." Twilight told them.

Larsome looked at the other two owls awkwardly. "But . . . there is no battle."

"Not yet." Soren agreed. "But I know there will be one."

"How?" The laughing owl wanted to know.

"I had a star sight dream. It's happening soon."

The laughing owl started laughing again. "You actually believe your dreams are true?"

"Yes he does." Pelli answered for Soren, stepping front of him. "And we all do too."

"So do I." A great horned agreed. He flew down to the other owls.

That was when Gylfie gave a gasp, recognizing him. "Thorsum?"

"Gylfie?" He asked in disbelief. "You're here too?"

"Pretty much every owl who's ever been to this time and then some are here." Midnight summed up.

"Well if there's going to be a battle, then I want to help." Thorsum decided.

"Great! We have extra weapons, just take your pick!" Midnight offered.

Thorsum started forward. Then Buckbeak leapt in front of him. "You don't get a weapon! Not until you bow!"

Thorsum looked confused, but he bowed. Larsome walked over and bowed too. "I want to fight too." He told Buckbeak.

Buckbeak looked surprised, but he bowed back to both of them.

Soon more of the owls from the owlery came to take a weapon. A short eared owl also from when they'd played quiditch agreed with Nyra, the ice swords were fascinating. Then Twilight and Ruby set to work showing everyone how to use the weapons.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The battle hadn't come that night. Soren couldn't help but be a little worried. If this was another false alarm the owls would be less than eager to try again.

He was sitting on top of the owlery, looking out at Hogwarts, when he heard a sqruieech behind him. Soren swung his head around. It was Fawkes! Soren's beak dropped a little. Fawkes landed next to him. "Hello Soren." He said.

"Fawk? What are you doing here?" Soren asked.

"I heard there was a battle here tonight." Fawkes said.

_Wait, it's tonight?! _Soren wondered. But before he could ask, or Fawkes could say anything else, there was the sound of the alarm. The same one that had sounded when they took the fireplace to get there.

"It seems I was well informed." Fawkes said, looking in the direction of the sound.

"The battle's really happening now?" Soren asked.

"I would say yes." Fawkes said.

_Then I better get everyone ready. _Soren thought. He dashed into the owlery. Sure enough, when he got back up, spells were being shot into the sky, causing a giant bubble to go up around Hogwarts, and fortunatly the owlery.

"Look!" Gylfie shouted. Everyone turned their heads the direction she was pointing. Outside there were swarms of Others. Once they broke the bubble, the battle would begin.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(Sorry this update took so long. I was on vacation, then spent more time reading than writing, then wrote my warriors fic instead. Okay, done ranting.)

All the owls looked up at they heard a loud booming. It was obvious from what they were seeing, the protective bubble was coming down. For a moment, all the Others stood and waited, seeming unsure what to do, then some began racing down the covered bridge, that connected Hagrid's hut with the rest of Hogwards. Spells were cast and the bridge began coming down.

It looked like things were in good hands there. "More Others." Fawkes said. Everyone followed his glaring gaze to the Others getting into Hogwarts, by the main entrance.

"Well let's not just sit here." Twilight said. "After them."

"Others getting in through there!" Buckbeak shouted. Then his eyes narrowed. "Wait . . . those are the Others who attacked us in Sirius' place. And they. Never. Bowed!" He leapt off and flew towards those Others.

Soren and Fawkes looked at each other. "Looks like we're splitting up." Soren said.

Fawkes nodded his agreement. "You take some owls after Buckbeak, I'll handle the rest." He flew off the owlery, leading some owls away.

Soren meanwhile led his group after Buckbeak. Luckily the Others seemed shocked enough that they were being attacked by a hypogriff they hadn't responded yet. No, that wasn't true. One of them whipped out its wand.

"Buckbeak!" Midnight shouted. She charged at the Other, aiming for his arm. She knocked his wand right out of his hand, clawing his hand as she did so. Then another wand was raised at her, and a spell was cast. Midnight let out a scream as she burst into flames, and fell to the ground.

The Other who'd cast the spell came closer. He never made it. At that moment Twilight dove in, clawed his face, and began to sing insulting songs at the top of his lungs. Despite the fact that none of the Others could understand what he was saying, he was creating a wonderful distraction.

Soren stuck his talons into one of the Other's eyes, and flew out of the way just as a green spell whizzed past him. He let out a soft breath of relief, he was learning the green spells seemed to be worse than the other colors. "Dodge the spells!" Soren shouted to the owls. "We're faster than them!"

"No kidding." Midnight said. She had managed to put out her fire and stand up again. Then she leapt into the air and rejoined the fight.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Others were more powerful than owls. It was no secret. That was why Fawkes had burst into flames and was flying among the Others ranks. His fire would distract them enough that the owls could get a few attacks in before being forced to retreat again.

And it soon became apparent the Others wouldn't be their only problem. All of a sudden something came from behind Cron, and grabbed him in its mouth. Cron let out a cry of surprise.

Gylfie whirled around and gave a little gasp. "Spiders!" The giant spiders from the forbidden forest had entered the fight, and they didn't seem picky about who to fight.

Gylfie swung her burning branch, being one of the few owls who knew how to sue one, and set the spider on fire. It let out a strange squealing noise, and dropped Cron. Cron flung his wings open to avoid falling to the ground.

Then a spider appeared behind Gylfie. Her eyes grew wide, knowing she couldn't turn around fast enough. That, and ice sword had just whizzed past her head. It speared the spider. "Yeah!" Nyra shouted. She flew over and took the ice sword out of the now dead spider. "Don't worry Gylfie, we got this. Charge!" The owls from the owlery flew over, and joined in the fight with the spiders.

Thorsum gave Gylfie a salute as he passed, a signal Gylfie returned. She turned to her mate. "Alright Cron, let's get back to work."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

(Thanks again Banjostrings. What can I say? I thank my reviewers.)

Fawkes and his owls weren't the only ones having problems with creatures aside from Others. But these creatures were much harder to deal with than spiders. It took Soren a moment to realize what happened in fact. One second he was fighting with Eva next to her, the next, Eva had been flung away.

Soren swung his head around, and he started going yeep.

"Oh. Those are big Others." Twilight declared. That was an understatement. These weren't Others, they were giants. Twilight seemed to be taking this development the best. He shrugged and flew at the giant, signing. The problem was, he was too small for the giants to hear him.

"Twilight dodge!" Soren shouted. The giant swung its fist at Twilight. Soren flung his burning branch, he still had Ezylryb's battle claws anyway, at the fist.

The giant pulled his fist back, but if anything it was an instinct reaction. He didn't seem hurt at all. He flicked the burning branch off his hand. While he was occupied Soren flew to Twilight. "He'd too big to hear you." Soren tried to warn. And it was because they were both distracted they didn't see the fist coming at them again. This time it hit its mark. Twilight and Soren were flung aside, spiraling out of control. Soren crashed through a window at the top of Hogwarts, and for a moment the world went black.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(Man this story feels long. Maybe I should've broken it in two like the movie. Hehe.)

"Gylfie! Cron!" Gylfie recognized the voice of Arison, but she and Cron were busy fighting spiders, it was hard to pay attention to him.

"Gylfie, spin your flame around." Cron suggested.

Gylfie was confused, but she did as she was told. The spiders backed away, hissing. "They don't like the flames." Cron explained.

Then he turned to Arison. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Eva or Areen?" Arison panted.

Cron shook his head. "What happened to them" Gylfie asked.

"Eva was flung away by a giant." Arison told her. He waved his wings towards the giants. "But I don't know where she landed, and I don't know what happened to Areen at all."

Gylfie didn't know what happened to them, and she didn't know what to tell Arison. Before she could figure it out Nyra shouted "Spider!" She flung her ice sword again, and it pierced the spider behind Arison.

She flew over and tore the sword out. "Thanks." Arison said, giving her a nod.

"Any time." Nyra replied. "Now come on, I'll help you find your sisters."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Soren groaned. He felt wounds. He opened his eyes, staggered to his feet, and looked down at himself. Nothing seemed bad. He'd probably have some bruises from the landing, and he already had cuts from the window's shattered glass, but all things considered he was lucky.

Soren then looked around him. It looked like he'd ended up in the Gryffindor common room. He'd visited it a few times, and had lived in it once. _But where's Twilight? _He wondered.

There was a sound nearby. Soren snapped his head towards it. A suspiciously owl shaped figure disappeared out of the common room. "Twilight?" The owl didn't stop. That ruled out Twilight.

Still, Soren was curious. He followed the owl out, and flew out of a broken window. The owl landed on the roof of Hogwarts. "Hey!" Soren called out.

The owl turned around, glaring. Soren gasped and stepped back for two reasons. The first reason was because this owl looked almost exactly like Coryn, right down to the glowing and the scar across his face. The second reason was because this was when the second part of his dream came back to him, and realized this was Nyroc, not Coryn.

He realized it just in time too, because Nyroc tried to do what he'd done in the dream, and push Soren off the roof. Soren leapt into the air and flapped away and Nyroc grasped air. Soren hadn't been there, but he had heard about the other owls about how Nyroc had turned out evil. "Here to help the Death Eaters?" Soren asked.

Nyroc laughed without humor. "No. I want to kill the Others, but they're doing so well on their own, I think I'll wait until the battle is over. Then I'll release my own army."

"I can't let you do that." Soren told him.

Nyroc sighed. "I was afraid you would say that." He said. Then he leapt into the air and attacked.

(Nyroc's scar is from Elna if anyone couldn't figure that out.)


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Arison and Nyra flew through Hogwarts, looking around for Areen and Eva. It was becoming an easier task, all the Death Eaters had left for some reason beyond them. "Think Hogwarts won?" Nyra asked.

Arison shook his head. "I doubt it'll be that easy."

Nyra sighed. "Me neither. Can't blame me for trying though."

Arison gave a little grin. "No, I suppose not."

They kept flying around Hogwarts. This was going to be harder than they'd originally thought. Hogwarts was _huge_, and they hadn't even been able to look around completely outside. "Maybe we should see if they made it back to the Owlery." Arison suggested. Nyra didn't respond. "Nyra? What do you-" He stopped talking, because he was no longer talking to anyone. Nyra had disappeared. "Nyra!?" Arison called out. She didn't come back. Where ever she had gone, she must be out of range or just wasn't coming back. "Just perfect." Arison groaned.

(Yeah, Voldemort withdrew his Death Eaters to let Harry turn himself in, I figured I'd have to cram a few chapters that take place during that break in.)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Cleve was leading a healing group in the Owlery, in case any owls got too hurt to keep fighting. He had some of the Others' potions, but so many owls came in with so many different wounds, it was still busy. Twilight had come in with a broken wing, no sooner had he left then Midnight came in with burns. Cleve lost track of the time.

Then he looked up and noticed more owls where here than they had been for the rest of the night. "Hey Gylfie!" He called as she and Cron passed by. "What's going on?"

"The Death Eaters have left, so we decided to come back in and regroup." Gylfie explained.

Cleve nodded slowly. He scanned the owls. Sure enough, most of them seemed to have returned. . . Then he realized two owls were missing. "Where are my daughters?" He asked, sounding on the edge of nervous.

Gylfie and Cron exchanged nervous glances. "Um . . . we're not sure." Gylfie answered honestly.

"Then someone needs to go looking for them." Cleve said. He wasn't exactly shouting, but he'd gone past that nervous edge now.

"Arison and Nyra are already doing that." Cron replied calmly.

Cleve leaned back a little thoughtfully. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of all his owlets out there, but this was the safest time for it. Besides . . . he couldn't leave the Owlery and look for them himself, he had to heal the hurt owls.

Cleve nodded slowly. "Okay. Do either of you need any healing?"

"Well, Cron was nearly eaten by a spider." Gylfie said.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Eva, Eva come on wake up."

Eva groaned as she felt someone shaking her gently. She felt terrible, but she managed to open her eyes a crack. Once she did she was wide awake. She was sitting in a pile of rubble inside Hogwarts with Areen trying to wake her up. "Areen! I'm alright." She said, getting up. She staggered a little as she did.

Areen flapped down, landing on some of the rubble. "No you're not. I wanted to take you to da, but I couldn't lift you while you were knocked out."

"Areen if anyone needs to be healed it's you. You look awful." Eva told her truthfully.

Areen looked away in embarrassment. "Oh yeah. Well, I had to fight anything away that would want to kill you."

Eva probably would've gotten upset at her for doing that, when a thought occurred to her. "Wait, why is no one trying to kill us now? Actually, it's kind of quiet."

Areen nodded. "The evil Others left for some reason. But let's get out of here now." She said. "I don't think they've been defeated, and I don't want to wait around for them to come back."

Eva nodded. She didn't want that either. She started spreading her wings. Then she screamed and stopped. One of her wings fell back down at an odd angle. "Areen . . . I don't think I can fly." Eva admitted.

"Okay." Areen nodded slowly. "We'll, we'll just have to walk then."

So the owls left the rubble and started walking towards the entrance. Luckily, the Others were so busy worried about their friends and such to notice the owls wandering the halls.

They had just reached the grand staircase when a spell whizzed by and hit a nearby wall, making it explode. The battle had started up again.

"Oh boy." Areen said.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Soren felt the air go out of him as he was slammed into the ground. The world outside turned darker and blurred at the edges. But Soren's eyes were still good enough to see Nyroc's talon swinging at his. He rolled to the side. Nyroc hit the ground and one of his claws broke off. That gave Soren an idea. He got back up, standing near the wall.

Nyroc hissed and lunged at him again. Soren waited until the last possible moment, then moved a little to the side. Nyroc smashed into the wall, and his head spun away a little on impact. He tried to attack Soren, but his talons were stuck in the wall.

Soren swung his claws across Nyroc's back. Nyroc let out an eerie barn owl scream and recoiled from Soren's claws. As he did, his own claws broke free from the wall. He smacked the ground, got up and flung part of the wall at Soren.

Soren dodged, but it might have grazed him. When he looked up Nyroc was running away. Soren chased him.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Areen and Eva dashed across the floor. Areen flapped into the air a little, landing on the banister. "Stop!" She shrieked.

Eva was no doubt confused, but Areen had caused enough fear she didn't question and just stopped. The banister in front of them blew away. If Eva had kept moving she probably would've been killed by the rubble.

"Thanks." Eva panted.

Areen nodded, feeling just as tired. "Now let's get out of here." They turned around. The staircase had changed, it would lead to a different platform.

The two looked at each other and shrugged, it was still going down after all. They ran down the stairs, then something wrapped itself around their talons. "What the-" Eva was cut off with a little scream as she fell to the ground.

Areen dug her claws into the ground, stopping herself. She spun her head around to see Eva and the thing attacking them. It was a plant, they were being attacked by a plant. Eva screamed and began jerking around wildly, the planted kept wrapping themselves around her. "Eva!" Areen shouted. She started towards her sister. But she couldn't' get anywhere while her legs were tangled in plants. And they were slowly wrapping them further up. Areen hissed and started clawing the vines. It was no use, they were growing too fast.

Then there were yells. Areen stopped and turned towards the yells. Two Others had gotten themselves caught in the plants. Then she noticed something. One of the Others was struggling, and the plant was wrapping itself around him. But the other one was relaxing and the plant . . . was letting go of him.

"Eva! Relax!" Areen shouted.

"Are you crazy!?" Eva demanded. The plant continued to coil itself around her, and it was getting dangerously close to her mouth.

_Okay Areen, just relax. You can show her. _She let herself go practically limp. The plants let her go. "They stop if you relax." She explained.

Eva must've seen, because she stopped struggling. The plants, to Areen painfully slowly, released Eva. She took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Areen asked.

Eva nodded, but before she could voice anything someone spoke behind them. "Oh, you two again."

(There are about five chapters left. I was going to combine this one and the next, but it would end up kind of long that way. Comparatively speaking.)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Eva and Areen both whirled around. A giant snake was in front of them, lifting herself half way off the ground so she was towering over them. "Voldemort." Eva gasped.

"So you do remember me." The snake confirmed. "Shame you will not live to remember again." She smiled evilly. "For I hunger."

Eva took a few panicked steps back, Areen standing protectively in front of her. Voldemort shout forward. Areen leapt to the side and managed to claw her in the face a bit. But owls weren't good fighters on the ground. Voldemort smacked her off balance with her tail while Areen was looking away.

Eva gave a little gasp and looked around wildly for something she could use to help.

Voldemort snaked on top of Areen, crushing her under her weight and brought an open mouth towards her again. Then another owl came to their rescue, sending on ice dagger into Voldemort's head.

"Arison!" Eva cried.

Arison gave a tired nod of confirmation. Areen started scrambling out from under Voldemort. She was dead from the ice dagger, but considering she was a horcrux, that would be a temporary death.

Areen had just managed to crawl out when Voldemort's head went back together. "You have help I see. But that will not be enough." Voldemort lashed out at Arison. He dropped down and clawed Voldemort's exposed stomach, and then she dropped onto him. Arison felt the air get knocked out of him.

Eva swung a bit of rubble at Voldemort. She lifted a tail and swung the rubble away, but she'd lifted herself up enough doing that Arison could fly out. He clawed the same eye Areen had. Voldemort drew back a little, and Arison relaxed a little. Then Voldemort swung her tail out. It hit Arison and he fell into the ground. His glasses flew off.

Voldemort came towards Arison again. Areen meanwhile, was doing some fast thinking. She remembered what had happened when Voldemort had controlled her. And she remembered how pain Arison had been in when he glasses had shattered in.

Areen grabbed Arison's glasses, leapt into the air, and smashed them over Voldemort's head. It actually worked! The glasses shattered on her head and cut into her skin and eyes. Voldemort slithered back a little, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"Move!" Areen shouted. Her siblings didn't have to be told.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

(Heard about the double crescent in the new book about Ezylryb.)

Soren flapped around a corner, making a very narrow curve. Nyroc was standing near a wall. As soon as Soren entered he stepped away from the wall. There was a symbol of a double crescent on it, drawn in what appeared to be blood. Soren found himself going yeep. He'd learned somewhere the symbol evoked Bhachtyr.

Before Soren could recover Nyroc propelled himself into the air and dragged his claws across Soren's neck. Soren was pushed back, bleeding. He fell out of the room. Nyroc followed him out. He shoved Soren again and Soren started falling down a staircase. He dug his talons into one of the steps to break his fell and lifted his other talon to reflect Nyroc's attacks. He managed to get a claw into Nyroc's eye. Nyroc hissed and pulled back, swinging a talon as he did. He'd knocked off one of Soren's battle claws. Nyroc looked at what he had done and grinned, pleased. He brought both talons forward shredding at Soren's unprotected talon.

Soren had defeated Nyra and Striga, but that was a long time ago, and now it looked like he was going to lose to Nyroc. A scream split the air. Nyra plunged into Nyroc, bringing her ice sword right through his chest and to his heart. Nyroc must've taken a moment longer to die, because he had a look of surprise on his face as he fell back.

"Go to Hagsmire Nyroc." Nyra snarled as he fell.

Then he hit the ground and Nyra started to cry. Soren managed to pull himself up, despite feeling woozy from his neck wound. "Nyra, are you alright?" He croaked.

Nyra shook her head. "I just killed my brother." Soren's vision was starting to go dark in the corners, but he could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Nyra, it doesn't look good right now. But my brother was evil too, and trust me, you'll be alright." He said. Even with his head spinning Soren knew it was a bad idea to mention he hadn't actually killed his brother.

Nyra didn't pry. She leaned into him and cried. Soren didn't mind. In fact, it was kind of nice. He needed someone to help keep him up right now.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The owls stayed a little longer after the battle was over. Areen, Arison, and Eva learned Voldemort snake had been killed by an Other, so they could relax. Cleve had to stay for a little to help heal owls. Nyra had gotten Soren to the owlery, and Cleve had taken care of him. Thanks to the potions he was perfectly fine.

Nyra was still sad, but Soren did what he could to comfort her, and it did seem to be helping. The other owls said good bye to their friends from this time. Gylfie had to say good bye to Thorsum. Buckbeak had also decided he was going to stick around Hogwarts, so that included saying good bye to him. Midnight, Flame, Areen, Arison, and Eva were all particularly sad about this. But everyone knew it was for the best.

Once everything was taken care of, the owls from Ga'Hoole time and Nyra flew back towards the portal. The owlery owls had offered to let Nyra stay with them, but she wanted to go back to the pet shop.

They made it back. They had never been expecting what happened next, so they would never go proper good byes in.

As soon as the owls from Ga'Hoole entered the back room where the portal was, the ground started shaking. "Whoa! What's happening?" Flame asked.

"Another earth quake!" Soren explained.

"On this side? We've got to move or we'll be stuck here forever!" Elna shouted.

It was ironic, a few years ago she probably would've wanted that. That took Soren by surprise a bit too much, most of the owls had gotten through before him. He started forward with Gylfie and Cron. Then a huge part of the ceiling started falling down.

"Oh Glaux." Cron said. At least Soren thought that's what he'd said. He pushed the two, since they were in front of him, towards the portal. And since he knew he couldn't make it, he pushed himself back at the same time.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Gylfie and Cron lay on the ground. Cron lifted himself up about half way and started coughing. "Cron! Gylfie! You made it." Ruby shouted in relief.

Gylfie shifted her head, without moving her body, to see Ruby. "But . . . where's Soren?" Pelli asked.

Gylfie and Cron looked at each other. "He . . . he didn't come out?" Cron asked.

Digger shook his head. "Oh no." Cron breathed.

"Soren! Soren's died!" Pelli cried out. She probably would've tried to go through the portal, but there was rubble on this end too. The portal couldn't be used, and unless another basilisk came along, it was going to stay that way.

It was a few nights later they found a hint on Soren. Otulissa was sorting books in the library, when a slip of paper fell out of one. There was writing on it that looked familiar. Otulissa looked at the book in her talon, then decended onto the paper. There was only one owl she could think of who'd leave a note in a book about King Arthur.

_Dear reader,_

_ My name is Soren, and I was once king of this tree. If that doesn't sound familiar, I suggest you stop reading for the good of the tree. If it does sound familiar, I'm hoping whoever has gotten this knew me. I wanted to make sure you knew, I was not killed in the collapse. I am stuck in the Other time, and I won't be alive by the time it's my own time again, so I can see how that might not be better for some. But I hope it will make a slight difference, at least so that you won't morn too much._

_ I'm sorry that this has happened, and I miss all of you. And Pelli, Blythe, Bash, Bell, I love you four._

_ Soren_

Otulissa put the letter up to her beak. Soren hadn't died in the earth quake. True, he was dead in this time, but this letter made a huge difference. "Pelli! There's something you should see!" Otulissa shouted, flying out of the library.


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue:1 Year Later

(Well . . . this is it. I'm making a parody at some point, and if I ever get the inspiration I might write another serious Ga'Hoole story. But this is the end for the series.)

The owls did morn Soren, it would've been impossible not to a little. But they didn't for long.

Elna continued to teach her class about the Other time, but without being able to go to that time, the classes numbers shrank considerably. Elna said she didn't mind, it meant the owls that did come were there for learning.

Bell's mate Ajin became king. Since she was the only one of Soren's owlets who'd had a mate, and Ajin had been placed in charge before, it seemed like the obvious choice. And Ajin did a good job. He wasn't anything special, but he kept the tree out of trouble for the next year. And it moved along, just as it did since it first started growing.

* * *

Soren looked down at Diagon Alley. He was sitting on top of the pet shop, so no one really noticed him. Harry walked across the street. Soren had seen him there before and had waved. Harry had waved back, but he seemed kind of stunned, so Soren stopped doing.

"Hey snorin' Soren!" Nyra shouted. Soren blinked and shook his head, realizing he might have been dozing off.

Soren turned to Nyra. "Hi there. What are you doing back here?" Nyra had moved to Hogwarts when an Other had bought her.

"It's summer." Nyra explained. "And I got you a meal." She handed him a mouse, then began eating one of her own.

"You didn't have to do this. . ." Soren started, staring at the mouse.

"Soren, there's more than enough prey here." Nyra said.

"They're probably attracted to the Others' mess." A voice behind them said.

Soren turned around. "Buckbeak!" He cried.

Buckbeak nodded. He sat down and looked at the Others below. He was attracting a bit more attention than the owls. "Maybe I should leave." He said. He started to get up.

"No!" Nyra cried "Stay."

Soren smiled. He knew a few other owls from this time, but these two were definetly his closest friends. "I agree with Nyra." He said.

Buckbeak looked a little confused, but he sat back down. Soren smiled, looking at his friends. He missed the Ga'Hoole time, but this wasn't such a bad place to be stuck in.

With that, he turned back to Diagon Alley, and took a bite of his mouse.

(The end.)


End file.
